


Who ya' Gonna call??

by mysticaljayne



Series: Brother Hunters, Sister Witches [2]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: 1st Season Charmed, 1st season Supernatural, But can be read alone, F/M, Freezing Power works-sort of, Gen, Old hurts, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Re-Meet, Some might be pre-pre, Some relationships are referenced, Technically part of series, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Dean asks a favor of Bobby Singer for a few girls that seem to attract the supernatural like nothing he has ever seen.</p><p>Now, one of the girls is calling it in for help dealing with a creature that has yellow eyes and has a special affinity for babies and burning mothers on ceilings.</p><p> </p><p>Happens around season 1 for Supernatural and season 1 for Charmed. There are references to the other fic in this verse, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The poem isn't mine...Look up The Raven if you don't believe me. Neither are the characters, for shame.

 

 

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore ------

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

 

“Tis some visitor,” Bobby muttered, “tapping at my…” He suddenly woke up with a shudder. Was he seriously dreaming of an Edgar Allen Poe poem? Really? Bobby seriously needed to lay off of the reading so close to night. Especially on poetry.

 

Reading up on djinn didn’t have him dreaming of Aladdin, but reading incantations brought him back to his schoolboy days and having to memorize that dreaded poem.

 

Pounding on his front door has him jumping out of bed and looking at the clock next to his bed. 4am? What idiot is banging on his door at 4am? “Someone better be dying.” Bobby muttered to himself as he made it to the door, a shotgun by his side and a glance through the window before throwing it up to one of his boys. “Dean? What the hell, boy? What’s going on?”

 

Dean looks back at the car still sitting in the driveway. Bobby knows that car is the one John brought Sam and Dean in years ago. “Dad doesn’t know I’m here, but those girls need a backup plan.” Girls? Bobby takes a step back and motions Dean to follow him on in. This is the first time Dean has ever showed up about something this early in the morning.

 

“Sit.” He orders the young man with a wave to the kitchen table. Bobby starts a pot of coffee before sitting across from him. Something tells him that this is going to be a long story. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

 

Dean looks as though he drove the night through, and knowing Dean, he probably did. “They attract the supernatural like…I don’t even know.”

 

For a moment Bobby thought Dean was going to go into an entire spiel, but Bobby had to stop him. “Whole story, idjit. You don’t come here at 4 in the morning because of a hunt or a few hunters you met.” Though Dean has a habit of being very friendly with the ladies.

 

Dean shoved his hair back in annoyance. “That’s it, Bobby. They ain’t hunters.” His hair cut is the same as John’s, military short. “They’re just three girls at the school with Sam.” Bobby gave him a look that never failed to make either Sam or Dean to keep talking. “Okay…they’re maybe not _just_ girls. Sammy is friends with one and dating the other sister.” Bobby kept the look his way, and Dean puffed out a breath of air. “And I may be friends…sleeping with one of the three.”

 

The coffee was done at this point and he poured both himself and Dean a cup. “Names, boy, and the beginning.” He slid one cup across the table before sitting back down. He isn’t as young as he used to be.

 

Dean takes a breath, and then a drink of the coffee before grimacing. “It’s actually coffee this time? Ugh.” Bobby couldn’t help the smile; Dean had watched him make the cup and still thought it might have had an Irish touch. “Ok, Sam started going to this school in San Francisco back in…around September. He met this chick, Piper, and they hit it off…”

 

 

 

 

**FLASHBACK:**

_“Hey, I’m Sam.” Sam told the girl hiding in the corner next to him. This was what felt like the millionth school in his career, but hopefully this one will be longer than a few months._

_She looks up from doodling on her pants, with a tight lipped smile, but her eyes lighting up slightly. “Piper.”_

 

 

 

 

Dean just kind of laughed. “She was even his partner for a few projects. I saw her a few times, and even her little sister when Sam started dating her.”

 

“Name?” Bobby asked before taking another gulp of his coffee. What this had to do with him, he didn’t know, but whenever Dean was actually willing to talk, it was good to listen.

 

Dean seemed to startle at that. “Oh, Phoebe. Well, there was this dance thing and the two of them were going. Sam roped me into taking Sweet-P, uh, Piper.” He chuckled to cover up his slip. “Anyway, that’s the thing, Bobby. We get there and she spots a shape shifter!”

 

 

 

 

**FLASHBACK:**

_Dean catches his date as she runs straight into him. “Woah, Sweet-P, what’s going on?” She wouldn’t focus on him and was shaking in his arms. This was so not how he was hoping this evening would go._

_Piper kept shaking her head back and forth. “You won’t believe me. I don’t even believe it and I saw it.” That sets every piece of his hunter instincts to on and Dean grabs her shoulders and pulls her into the corner._

_“What did you see?” Sam is usually the more emotional of the two of them, but he isn’t unfeeling when it comes to questioning witnesses. He has done his fair share of them, and can usually tell when they are going to bolt._

_She looks as if she’s about to._

_Dean holds her still. “Listen, to me, Piper.” She finally focuses on him. “I’ll believe you.”_

_She must see something, because she starts talking. “Principal Dickman went into the closet. Andy came out.” She actually takes a breath, and Dean is grateful cause he thought she was going to pass out from not breathing. “There’s this slime…stuff in there.”_

_It took only a moment before he was pulling her closer and hissing in her ear. “Show me.” She looks kind of scared, “Come on, Sweet-P. I need to have all of the data.” Wow, he was sounding too much like Sam right now. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards her down to a place in the back of the gym and into a hallway. She shows him a room that is in a corner, out of the way of any peering eyes. “You should have brought me here earlier.” He smirked down at her._

_She just frowned, either not taking his flirting as what it is or ignoring him. Dean isn’t quite sure. “Here.” She pulled open the door to reveal the gook that all shape shifters left behind. “Please tell me I’m not crazy.”_

_Dean wishes she was, because that would make him just as much. “Wish you were, Sweet-P. Tonight’s going to be a long one.”_

 

 

 

 

Dean chuckles at the memory, and Bobby wishes that he knew what would be able to make him smile such. “That’s the thing, Bobby. Her, and her sisters, they just attract those things. First the shape shifter, then there was a spirit following Phoebe, and…” Dean stops, and Bobby knows that whatever the other things was, it was a big deal. “Hell, I don’t even know what the thing was…”

 

Bobby gets the pot, and this time he does Irish it up a bit. He grabs both cups and refills them up. It’s about time to be busy, anyway. “Describe it.” He gives the cup back to Dean, and this time the young man took a sip and smiled in gratitude.

 

“It was green with orange markings on its face.” Dean let out sharp laugh. “It looked like a man, but larger. It…it was trying to…” He looks to the wall behind Bobby before looking back at him. “The thing tried to kill Piper, and kept saying something about stopping the future from happening...”

 

 

 

 

 

**FLASHBACK:**

_Piper was on her butt and feet, pushing herself away. She was alone in the room with Dean, Sam, and even Prue on the other side of the door. “Guys!” Piper yelled out as the green thing kept backing her further into the room. She only had a few more feet before she would literally have her back to a wall. “Tell me you have a plan!”_

_They were all yelling, and pounding on the door when suddenly it stopped and the door was flung open to reveal…_

_“Grams?” Piper looked up in shock, and the orange thing turned with a scowl._

_He (they think it’s a he, who knows?) turned to the older woman with a snarl. “Penny Halliwell.” It curled it’s lips up, but before it could say anything else it was thrown against the wall with a wave of Grams’s hand._

_“Creature of darkness_

_Green and orange face_

_I banish you from this place”_

_Grams, aka Penny Halliwell, recited the incantation just to have the creature burst into flames. “Not my best…but it worked.”_

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened, Dean?” Bobby broke Dean’s thoughts before he could get trapped in them. It was something that he caught himself doing. Hopefully the girl hadn’t been killed, since she was able to make Dean smile like that at just remembering her.

 

Dean’s look was incredulous, as though he couldn’t quite believe the memory himself. “Her grandmother had it catch on fire by saying a poem. A poem, can you believe it?” Bobby could, and did. It wasn’t unheard of for hunters to run across good creatures, and an exorcism is kind of like a long poem. Kind of, sort of.

 

Though…an idea had Bobby drinking from his cup. “What’s their last names?” If his hunch was correct…and if she still lived in San Francisco…

 

“Halliwell.” Dean answered before drinking the rest of his cup. “And afterwards…it took everything it had in me to even go and tell her goodbye. I don’t…I don’t know why, but I just felt pushed away.” Dean shook his head at how crazy it sounds.

 

But Bobby knows the power behind the Halliwell line, at least behind Penny. Nobody hunted in San Francisco for long without hearing about the witch that patrolled the streets. If anybody had the power to repel certain people, it would be her.

 

“I just…” Dean kept talking, and Bobby finally focuses back on the now instead of the then. “I couldn’t leave her without help. Them. I couldn’t leave them without some way…some way of protection. And you know how dad changes numbers.” Dean smirked, and he didn’t need to explain more.

 

The Winchesters changed numbers every few months, just in case the thing was hunting them. Also, to help keep the authorities off of their back. He knows John is wanted for a few crimes, and Dean probably is too. Sam, though, Dean would never let him be a target if he could help it.

 

He pushes the cup away. “I came here to, hell, I came here to make sure you’ll answer if they ever call. I gave them your number. Just in case.” Dean is actually sincere, at least Bobby is nearly positive the boy is, and he helped raise him.

 

Bobby picked up the cups and put them both in the sink. “I’ll answer if any of the Halliwell girls call.” Thought he doubts that they will, he makes the promise to his adopted son. “What are their names again?”

 

Dean stands and heads to the door. “Prue is the eldest, Phoebe the youngest, and Sweet-P…Piper is the middle sister.”

 

Dean is walking to his car, and Bobby watches as he gets in and drives away.

 

He never expects to actually have to keep the promise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

The sound of ringing woke Bobby up from his rest. Who in the world would be calling this late at night? It better not be Garth. The idjit…Bobby doesn’t even know how the man is still alive.

 

He stubs his toe on the way down and grabs the ringing phone off of its hook. “Garth, I swear to God, it better be important.”

 

Silence was all he heard for a few moments, which gave Bobby time to check the phone he picked up. It would be really bad if it was someone thinking he was the CDC or something.

!

A female voice eventually answers, “This is Prue, Prudence Halliwell. Is there a Robert Singer available?” Her voice is soft, as though she is trying not to be overheard.

 

Bobby couldn’t stop the snort even if he tried. “Name’s Bobby. How’d you get this number?” Halliwell…where has he heard the name before? Oh, right, but that had been a Penny, not a Prudence.

 

“From my sister, Piper.” The woman answered, and he dug through his brain, trying to remember if he knew any of them. “Well, I guess you might know her as Sweet-P? Dean left the note for her.”

 

Sweet-P! Now he remembers the names, and part of the promise he made. “Yeah, I know Dean.” It’s way too early for this crap.

 

There’s a relieved sigh, and the woman, Prue, is talking again. “Good. You are probably going to think I’m crazy, but I need help. We can’t…we can’t keep learning things as they come our way. And the book only has so much.”

 

Bobby looks at the phone with a bit of pity. “What have you dealt with so far?”

 

“A warlock. Thank goodness mom had that inscription.” Prue started her list. “A ghost, but Piper was able to do that one. A few shapeshifters. A demonic bride and her bridesmaids. A cursed urn…” Prue paused in thought, “A few other demons here and there, but nothing really bad. They were low ranking.”

 

“Demons?” Bobby wakes up fully at that. These girls were throwing off demon attacks as nothing? Hunters could, quite literally, go their entire careers without crossing paths with those black eyed creatures.

 

Prue sighs, “That’s what the Book calls them. Along with warlocks. Those are the two most common things for us. The warlocks are worse.”

 

He wants to throw on pants and race down there, but he stops himself. “They come after you? Warlocks?”

 

“Evil witches.” Prue mutters, as though tired. “And yes, they come after us, or Phoebe shows us the way to them.” She quietly laughs at some thought. “We just need information. We’ve tried the whole hiding bit…and it’s just not going to work. We need ammo and…Piper is going to kill me, but Dean seemed to know what he was doing. Sam too. He left his number for her, just in case. And I…I just need to be able to protect my sisters.”

 

Bobby is quiet for a long time, reminding himself that the more hunters out there, the better. Though what about those girls drew all manner of creatures after them?

 

“Will you help?” Prue asked him, when he still didn’t answer. “I need information. We have enough guns here.” It sounded as though there was an inside joke there, but Bobby wasn’t looking too much into it.

 

He was remembering five years ago, and a young man desperate to make sure that three young women wouldn’t be alone in fighting the darkness, and all of the creatures that use it for cover. “Come to Singer’s Junkyard.” He gave out the address without a second thought. “I’ll give you access to everything I know.”

 

If they were being targeted, they would need everything they could find to be safe. Who knows? Maybe he’ll even send the boys that way. They needed a break from chasing their dad.

 

Bobby barely misses Prue saying…

 

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue takes the chance to find the information that her and her sisters need to face the demon that keeps popping up in Phoebe's visions.

It took Prue a few days to arrange everything, and to find the opportune time to go up to Singer’s Salvage without anyone knowing. She couldn’t let her sisters learn that her faith in their abilities was so low. None of them really knew how to fight (though Phoebe showed them a few skills that kind of shocked the two older women), and the Book of Shadows only held so much information. Prue knew, she’s already skimmed it plenty of times trying to find alternate ways of dealing with each creature.

 

Most of the creatures in the book that they had faced needed a Power of Three spell, and Prue wanted to thank the person who actually thought enough to make spells for the three girls. None of them were quite ready to create their own. It took time to get to where they needed, and time was something that none of them had.

 

Well, maybe Piper if she could ever learn to freeze the entire world. Which still would take time, and would only work on the majority of the populace. Witches and the evil beings that were immune? Yeah, they were the minority, and they were the ones that they had most to deal with.

 

Which brings it back to full circle, and why Prue was using her first weekend off to travel all of the way to see a Robert “Bobby” Singer about ways on dealing with the supernatural. The worst part is that she had to bend the truth for those that she loves.

 

Andy…he didn’t even know about the supernatural. She couldn’t even begin to get to the point of telling him their secret. As such, she wouldn’t get very far in her explanation before he would demand answers. Answers that she just couldn’t give him. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

 

It’s not just her secret to keep.

 

And so she had to lie to her boyfriend. She gave him the excuse of going on a road trip for work. His job as inspector is demanding, and he understood.

 

Which then led to her two younger sisters. This whole trip is for them. They need whatever knowledge Bobby Singer had. They needed to be ready for the upcoming battles.

 

She couldn’t tell Phoebe her plan. She would have wanted to come, or she would have given Prue an entire speech about how they were doing fine and will be ready for whatever will come their way. Phoebe is a bit of an optimistic like that.

 

To be honest, Prue was feeling a bit not like herself in calling for help. Piper is usually the more nervous of the three, but she never would call up Bobby. To Piper, Bobby would be too close of a connection to Dean, and she liked to forget that part of her past even happened.

 

Prue remembered that year as the worst one, and yet the best. That year she got to see Piper come out of her shell with both Sam and then Dean, before returning even more inside of her head afterwards.

 

 

 

 

**FLASHBACK:**

_Prue heard sniffling from behind the closed door. Grams had already left for work this morning, and Phoebe? Well, who ever knew with that girl. Trying to keep track of the youngest Halliwell was a full time job, and Prue already had one of her own._

_“Piper?” Prue pushed open the door a bit to find her sister/best friend curled up under the covers with her face pushed into a pillow. “Hey,” she walked the distance and sat on the bed with her crying little sister, “what’s wrong?”_

_Piper was able to control her crying enough to pull back from the pillow to wipe away a few stray tears. “They’re gone, Prue.”_

_She had seen the impala take off yesterday, but hadn’t really thought that much about it. Of the three of them, Piper was the one to get the most attached, with Phoebe being a close second. Prue was okay with admitting that she was kind of glad to see them gone. The ghosts, shapeshifters, and vampires only started to bother them when they had come into their lives. “What do you mean?”_

_Tear filled eyes met Prue’s dry ones, and Prue could tell how much this was hurting the heart of their little family. “Sam didn’t even say goodbye.”_

_“And Dean?” Prue had warned the man off, but he just couldn’t seem to get the hint about leaving her little sisters alone. Of the two, Sam seemed to have the better self-preservation instincts._

_The tears fell from her eyes when she pulled an envelope out from under her mattress. “He did.” Prue skimmed the document, only really curious about how it was addressed to ‘Sweet-P’. “His number no longer works. Neither does Sam’s.”_

_The pieces finally clicked in Prue’s mind as she finished reading the very short letter. “You fell in love.” Prue knew the pity was probably on her face, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to hide it._

_The completely heart-broken face looking into her own had her wrapping her arms around the girl that she had grown up so far with. This was their life, their fate. “Yes.” Prue felt Piper’s sobs wrack her entire body, but still she held on. She might be a little late to work, but her sister’s broken heart needing a little bit of mending would be worth the write up._

_Prue rubbed Piper’s back, and held her until the sobs started lessen in strength. “Sam?” Even though he had gone on a few dates with Phoebe, Piper and him had seemed to get really close._

_Piper’s tears were accompanied with a slightly harsh laugh that Prue would more likely associate with Phoebe than with their shy sister. “Dean. I’m an idiot. I should have known better, Prue. I’m not...I’m just not.”_

_Anger went through Prue at that. She had warned the 21yr old to back off from her younger sisters, and he went after the shy one? Phoebe had a similar temper to herself, and was usually able to take care of herself. But Piper? Piper is the peace keeper. She was always trying to keep the eldest and youngest from going at each other’s throats._

_Prue promised herself the next time she saw the man; he was going to get a face full of her fist._

 

 

Her sisters are why she travelled all of this way to what appears to be an old junkyard and a barely kept together house. She gets out of her car and walks the way up to the front door, paying attention to her surroundings the entire way. Phoebe was attacked just last week by a demon on the way home from the market. What better way to take out a Charmed One than when separated from the other two?

 

She makes it to the door and knocks and is slightly surprised at how quickly it takes for the door to open and reveal an older gentleman, closer to her mom’s age if she had lived than her grandmother’s. For some reason, she had expected someone like Grams. “Mr. Singer?”

 

“Bobby.” He corrected her, again, and she couldn’t miss the annoyance lacing his tone. “You must be Prudence Halliwell?”

 

“Prue.” Prue mirrored him in correcting her name. The only person to call her Prudence had been Grams, and that was only when she was doing something to really get her ire.

 

He moved out of the way, and she took note of how he wore flannel. If her memories were serving her correctly, Sam and Dean were always wearing flannel at the school. She always thought that that may have had something to do with where they came from, but maybe it was something different?

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Bobby led her over to a small table in a kitchen that Piper would probably despair at. The poor girl was always cleaning up after them. “Now, why did you call me? I know it wasn’t social.”

 

It really wasn’t. She had found the letter shoved into a book she had borrowed from Piper last week. For the first time in a while, she had a major fight with one of her sisters.

 

And not the one that she usually fought with…

 

 

 

 

 

 

**FLASHBACK:**

_Prue waved the letter at Piper when the other woman finally returned home from her job at Quake. “I think I have a solution to Phoebe’s premonition.”_

_Piper took one look at the letter, and all happiness drained from her face. “No.” It was as if someone else had Piper’s powers for the way that she was frozen. “I thought I threw that out.”_

_“It was in the book you let me borrow, remember?” Prue reminded her, still on the idea that came into her mind when she opened it and found the old letter still inside the envelope. “It’s perfect. They have access to resources…”_

_“Please, Prue.” Piper interrupted her sister, being the antagonist when her usual role was peacekeeper. “Don’t…just leave the past in the past.”_

_“Piper, we have no idea what we are doing.” Prue started the list she had created earlier that evening when convincing her more independent side to going out and asking for help. “The demon Phoebe saw isn’t in the book…”_

_“Which has happened before.” Prue was kind of shocked at how Piper was turning the tables. Usually Prue was the one finding reasons for why they could handle it on their own._

_“We have no idea on how to vanquish it.” Prue went on, the letter still in her hand, “and no way to learn. Phoebe has found nothing in the book, and she’s the one that said he’d come after us with an army. We need to be prepared, Piper.”_

_Whatever had frozen Piper earlier seemed to leave her as she just dropped her bag on the floor with a loud THUMP. “Which is why we’ve been studying non-stop for the past two weeks when we’re not working. What’s going on, Prue? Phoebe wouldn’t have been given her vision if we weren’t supposed to be able to handle it.”  Piper having confidence in their powers? The world must really be screwy._

_“You nearly died.” Prue softly gave the biggest reason of all for it. “Phoebe was attacked coming home from the GROCERY STORE. You were attacked just this morning. ALONE. We need help.”_

_“Not their help.” Piper mumbled while she picked her bag back up. “Prue…you are the one that said that we can handle it. Why are you acting so strange?”_

_“I don’t know what I would do if I lost one of my little sisters…”_

“We need information.” Prue came right out said it. At Bobby’s skeptical look at her, and probably her outfit, she gave a bit more. “Seriously, we’re handling everything else on our own. Our problem is that we’ve ran across a couple of things that we didn’t have anything on. We just need information.” The book gave information about all kinds of creatures, but nothing on a yellow eyed demon that had a thing for infants. Which is why they were stuck in this boat. Phoebe having a vision meant that they were supposed to stop it from happening, but they were stuck in the how department. They have no idea what kind of powers that the thing has.

 

Bobby took another gulp from his cup before standing up. “Want something to drink?” He has the pot in hand, and looking at her for an answer. She nods, not wanting to be rude. “It depends on what you're hunting if I know anything.” Bobby explained as he took a seat across from her.

 

He’s staring as she takes a drink of the coffee. It’s not bad, but she likes the ones from the coffee machine at home a lot better. “I understand.” It’s harder than she thought, but the only way to get the information was to give a bit in return. “What do you know about an old-ish looking man with yellow eyes that has a thing for babies and burning women on ceilings?” That is Phoebe’s description, not hers.

 

Prue jumps a bit when Bobby’s mug flips over and coffee spills over the table. He’s staring at her as if he’s seeing a ghost, or maybe an impossibility. “You’ve ran into Yellow-Eyes?” His voice sounded a bit like a cross between fear for them, and maybe slight excitement?

 

“My sister, Phoebe.” Prue kept her mug in her hands, letting the warmth soak in as he cleans up the mess. “She Saw him. We have methods on dealing with things like him, but we have nothing in our Book about him.” Which wasn’t all that big of a shock. The book was helpful most of the time, but sometimes it wasn’t. Most of the time, the spells needed the PO3, when there was another method that would work.

 

Look at the shapeshifters. If they had known who the shifters were at the time, and had actually told Piper about them, they would have had silver nearby. She remembered more from the Winchesters that night than Prue had. Of course, Prue had also thought Andy was trying rip her throat out at the time. A simple weapon, but the only thing they had was a spell that Phoebe had to run and get.

 

Spells were easier, and their methods did leave less of a mess behind, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that they needed to know more about this world they had been born into, and suddenly thrust back into.

 

“You need to talk to John.” Bobby finished cleaning up and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from a drawer. “Or Sam and Dean. They know more about that thing than anyone.” After writing down the number(s), he proceeded to sit back down. “Halliwell…are you related to Penny?”

 

Prue was a bit thrown off, but nodded anyway. “My grandmother.” Maybe the Hunting community knew her as a hunter? Prue wouldn’t be surprised anymore. The more they learned about the magical world, the more they learned that their grandmother definitely had another life than the one they knew of her.

 

Bobby nods, and Prue takes notice that one of his hands isn’t on the table. “She was a good one. She took care most of the monsters in and around San Francisco.” He nodded with a bit of a smile on his face, more of a memory than one in the present. “One of the few good witches I ever ran across.”

 

Prue stood up, ready to throw the hunter into the sink if need be. “What are you talking about?” She kept her stance defensive, and everything in her at the ready. No one could know about Grams.

 

“Witch. She gave me a couple of incantations and blessed amulets back in the day.” Not without a lot of leg pulling, but he still found the stuff she gave him as useful up to this day. The magic didn’t work for him like it did for her, but some of the material did do similar things for them. “You and your sisters take after her? Or did it skip your generation?” Though, them being witches would explain why the supernatural was so taken with them. But why were they playing catch up?

 

“Skip.” Prue gave the lie easily. No reason to give the information to someone she just met. She felt a bit guilty when having to skirt the truth with Andy, but felt nothing about it this time. She had to keep her sisters safe, and giving the man, even if he does look trust worthy, information about them was not the way to go about it.

 

He nods and she knows that Bobby doesn’t fully believe her, but won’t push the subject. Today the problem has been skirted, and hopefully this will be the last time she travels all that way here for information.

 

A door opens and Bobby is moving forward with a gun in hand as a voice calls out, “Bobby? Whose car is out front? Doesn’t look like…” The voice stops talking when Bobby enters the main room, with Prue at his shoulder.

 

It’s Dean Winchester, with a taller Sam behind him.

 

For some reason, maybe a spell gone haywire that she isn’t aware of, Prue moves toward Dean with intent.

 

Using her powers to help the blow, she punches him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone violence brought upon by anger, and I know Prue wouldn't normally behave like that. I think she has been having a very stressful week, maybe month, and that in her mind she is running out of options on how to protect her sisters. And Dean? Well, he's the scrape goat because she has been stuck thinking about the past a lot lately.


	3. Chapter 2

“What the hell?!” Dean yelled out from his position on Bobby’s porch, looking up at the woman that had knocked him right on his butt. “What’d I do?”

 

The woman stood, not even giving Sam’s pulled gun a second glance. “That is for my sister and making it so I have to lie to get ANY kind of help.” She spate out the words, her hands clenched at her sides. Her breathing was rushed, but purely from anger.

 

As sudden as the punch in the face had been, so came recognition. “Prue?” Dean asked and tried to ignore his brother’s silent laughter. His brain was going through possibilities that would bring the eldest Halliwell sister to ask for help. “What happened?” The Prue he remembered would never come for help.

 

Never.

 

She didn’t look as if she was going to talk to him, but Bobby spoke for her. “Put away the gun, idgit.” Bobby told Sam before reaching out a hand for Dean to take. After pulling him up, Bobby took a step back with a frown covering his face. “They ran into old Yellow-Eyes.”

 

Both Sam and Dean froze, before looking at the woman intently. Sam spoke for the both of them, but Dean looked to be closest to freaking out. “When? Where? What was he doing?”

 

Prue could tell obsession when she saw it. “Phoebe Saw it.” She answered, as though that would clear it up. “Her and Piper are checking out the place.” A cold chill has her rub her bare arms at the memory of Phoebe and the fear that was on her face from the vision. “The demon knew Phoebe Saw him.”

 

“How did she escape?” Sam asked, already adding a trip to the place that the other women were checking out at the moment. His mind was focused on revenge.

 

Dean’s mind was focused on other things. “Sweet-P and Phoebe? You left them alone to check out the place?” They were innocents, all three of them. They were lucky the demon didn’t get Phoebe whenever she saw him. They didn’t know what they were getting into and had no idea on how to handle it.

 

The anger was clearly back when she turned back to Dean. “That’s our job, Dean.” Before she pointedly turned her back on him. “Lucky.” She answered Sam. Finishing her turn, she nodded at Bobby. “Thank you, Bobby, but I’m sure we’ll be fine on our own.” In her mind, Prue was thinking of different ways to maybe coax the information out of someone or something. There had to be a spell or some such to help them out of this predicament.

 

“We’re coming with you.” Sam spoke for both him and his brother. Any clues that led them closer to the yellow-eyed demon was something that he’d follow.

 

Bobby shook his head at the stubborn woman in front of him. She didn’t look as if she was about to accept any such offer from the boys. “Take the boys.” He ordered, which brought her anger focused in on him, “Use the idgits as cannon fodder while you take care of the problem.”

 

Prue broke from her stance. Even if they could find some other help, they could use the help that was right in front of their faces. At least, right in front of her face. “Fine.” She raised her hand to wave as what must be a gust of wind knocked off the magazines on the coffee table. Suddenly, Prue pulled her hand down and looked guiltily at the mess. “Um, can we keep your number, Mr. Singer?”

 

“Bobby.” Bobby automatically corrected the woman. “And yes, Prudence.” He jabbed the same way that she had at him. He was still certain that the abilities no more skipped their generation than the wood chipper in his neighbor’s yard was going to spontaneously grow wings and fly off.

 

She cracked a smile at that. “Prue.” Prue corrected before heading to her car.

 

On her way pass the steps, Dean stopped her with a hand on her arm. “That was some punch.” He didn’t mean to say that. Of all the things he meant to say, that was very low on the list.

 

Prue sighed, and moved her arm out of his touch. “Practice. It’s been a long year.” She dug out her car keys and started towards her car.

 

Finally, the question that he’d been wanting to ask came out, or at least one of them. “That long?” So the supernatural left them along all this time just to show up last year.

 

A question that could be taken so many ways, and could be answered in the same. However, Prue knew what he was asking. “Grams passed away a year ago.” It was more information that what he was asking, but that was how their present problems had started. “Six months ago, Piper’s boyfriend tried to kill her with an athame. He was a warlock.”

 

Dean became still, nearly as much as someone being frozen by Piper’s powers. “Is she alright?”

 

The anger Prue felt for him leached out at that. “She’s fine. We dealt with him.” She still couldn’t see what Piper had seen in him, but he still seemed to care. “Bye, Dean.” She pointedly looked at his hand that was on her door.

 

He moved back and watched as she took off. Heading back into Bobby’s house, words that he had pushed to the side earlier came back. “Hey, Sammy.” He calls out to his brother. “What’s a warlock?”


	4. Chapter 3

Charred remains of things that once made up a baby’s nursery filled the room that Phoebe and Piper snuck into. The house had been abandoned not long after the fire. The report they dug out (Read: Piper froze the place and they read the forms before taking off) said that the structure’s foundation had been compromised by heat from the flames. This is where Phoebe’s vision brought them. Piper still wishes they had waited until Prue came back from her work trip.

 

“At least the baby was fine.” Phoebe gave voice to what both women were thinking. They had been overjoyed at learning the infant was somehow pulled from the home. Honestly, they were surprised that the house was still standing. The fire that Phoebe thought was going to happen happened twenty years ago. Her powers had grown to include the past as well as the future, at least in this specific case.

 

Piper was still jumpy, though. Just because it happened in the past didn’t mean that whatever caused it wouldn’t still be looking around. “Please tell me you’ve Seen something.” Piper kept her hands at the ready, really hoping that her powers would work on whatever creature that may happen on them. With Prue at work, it was up to her to be the defensive weapon. It was up to her to guard Phoebe’s back. Not that they didn’t already do that, but the pressure was even more so right now.

 

Phoebe picks up a piece of some kind of blackened remains of a toy. “Nope. Nothing new. Though I’m wishing for a tall, dark, and handsome to show up. I’d like to see something good in a vision for once.” Lately her visions have been leaning towards the dark and creepy. There have been less and less good visions lately. It has only gotten worse since this last vision. The old yellow-eyed dude knew she Saw him. But how? How did he know?

 

“Phoebe…” Piper couldn’t stop the admonishment even if she had tried. Phoebe throws a smile over her shoulder at her before going back through the blackened objects. It was an ongoing thing amongst them. Phoebe loves men and she’s not afraid to admit it. Piper and Prue are a bit more subdued in their passion for them.

 

A sudden gasp has Piper turn at the ready, just to drop her hands at Phoebe’s closed eyes. She was seeing something that she herself couldn’t see. Hopefully it will be the clue they need to stop this creature that knows that Phoebe knows what it did.

 

Phoebe finds something that looks like a blackened rattle and picks it up. She’s tried to force a vision on command, but this time she doesn’t have to. This time the vision is all too willing to drag her into it.

 

 

**VISION:**

_She’s walking down a different hallway than the one this house used to have. Phoebe looks into a nursery after the woman she’s following and sees a dark figure bending over the crib. The woman walks on and Phoebe has to follow her._

_This vision is about the blonde woman in front of her, not about the infant left behind in the room. She can’t control where she goes, no matter how hard she wants to stay and make sure the baby is alright. Instead, she follows the woman down the stairs to where a TV is playing._

_The woman suddenly freezes and races back up the stair and into the nursery, Phoebe on her heels. The dark figure from before is still there, but this time he looks up with a smile._

_His eyes flash yellow, and Phoebe knows he is the same thing from last time. Except, this time the creature doesn’t look her way when he forces the blonde to the ceiling._

_She steps back as the man from downstairs races into the room. He checks on the baby before looking at something red. He eventually looks up and sees what Phoebe saw just moments before he did._

_“Mary!”_

_The ceiling bursts into flames._

 

“Phoebe!” Piper’s voice breaks into Phoebe’s vision along with the sounds of crashing. Her eyes focus in on Piper on the floor with her hands raised at a man frozen standing over top her. His eyes were black.

 

Phoebe races over to her and helps her back to her feet. They should take out the thing that was coming after Piper while Phoebe was having her vision. They should make sure that it can’t hurt anybody else. They should…

 

The man’s hand slightly moves and that’s all the girls need to see to know that the freeze is wearing off. Even as it fades, smoke is already leaving the man’s mouth when Piper throws her hands back up to freeze him again. The smoke is frozen, not yet completely free of the confines of the man. Or the vessel.

 

They should make certain that the creature is gone, but Piper is already pulling Phoebe out of the place. “Smoke. Demon. Not…fault.” Phoebe can make out Piper’s words, but only faintly as they run. Piper jumps into the SUV right after pushing Phoebe in. “Manor. We need to get to the manor. Devil traps. Devil traps.”

 

Phoebe sees Piper’s hands shaking, and she knows that whatever is scaring her already high strung sister is something they need to be scared of. “Piper? What’s going on?”

 

“What did you see?” Piper ignores the question asked of her and asks on instead. She keeps looking in rearview mirror, as though terrified that there will be something following them.

 

“Another victim.” Phoebe answered, staring at her hands in memory of what she saw. “A woman named Mary.” She takes a breath to focus on her driving sister. “What’s going on? No one’s following us.”

 

Piper finally takes breath and slows down when a curve they hit has the car slightly skid. “Black smoke demons. I remember reading something about them with Sam.”

 

 

**FLASHBACK:**

_Cheetos were awesome, but really messy when having a study party. Okay, more like a ‘let us avoid doing this assignment as long as possible’ party. Piper took another chip out of the bag before finally closing the book. “Okay, Sam. I’m sick of reading about Voltaire. Think we have enough to do the assignment?” She looks up from where she’s sitting to where Sam has his head book in what was supposed to be another source for the project. “Sam?” She calls, a little louder to get his attention._

_He startles, but doesn’t close the book in his lap. “Yes? What’d I miss?” He looks a little scared at her attention on him. Or more like when a teacher has caught you doing something that you shouldn’t be doing._

_“Me working on our Partner Paper.” Piper tells him, another chip in hand to stain her fingers orange with cheese. Having her braces taken off right before the Halloween dance was one of the best things to happen. Well, and meeting Sam and Dean, each for different reasons. “What are you reading?”_

_Sam looks torn for a moment before opening the book towards her. “You remember the thing that attacked your sister? This is a book that dad’s written everything that he knows in it. I’m just doing some research for a case dad and Dean are working on.”_

_Piper glanced down at the book in front of her. In handwriting she didn’t recognize were words that would stick with her. Words that merely caught her attention, while the rest would fade into memory._

**_Black eyes. Demons. Omens. Possession. Black smoke. Exorcism._ **

_Those words stayed in her memory because she remembered thinking that not all demons have black eyes, even if she didn’t know why. “Demons?”_

_Sam nodded, already pulling the book back to him. “Yeah, but those things are rare. Nothing to worry about unless you’re actively hunting.”_

_A door opens and Sam is shoving the book down. The two of them look up at Dean who was standing over them. “What are you guys doing?” His tone was playful, but in the way Phoebe’s sometimes got when she would catch one of her sisters doing something that she knew Grams would disapprove of. Not judging, but of joining in on a secret._

_“Studying.” Sam groused, already rolling his eyes._

_Dean raised his eyebrows, and Sam groaned at his older brother’s expression. “’Studying’. I got ya’.” He added a wink to it, and Piper joined Sam in being exasperated by Dean. He was always turning everything into some type of innuendo._

_“Dean!”_

 

 

 

“Demons.” Phoebe muttered, holding onto the handle as they got closer to the house. “We handle demons all the time.” However, her eyes were starting to scan the area as cautiously as her sister was. They had their powers. They knew what they were doing. They could handle run of the mill demons now. Mostly.

 

Piper just shook her head, the shaking mostly gone. “Not these demons. They possess their victims, Phoebe.” She pulled into the driveway and turned the car off before jumping out. Phoebe was right on her heels as they entered the Halliwell Manor.

 

Phoebe kept on following her sister as they ran up the stairs to where the family book was laying on its pedestal. Piper was already flipping through the pages and Phoebe had to grab her hands to make her stop. “What are you looking for?”

 

“Phoebe…” But Piper didn’t have to explain the fear that was in her mind. The book was already flipping pages before stopping on a page dealing with black eyed demons and possession.

 

“’Black smoke demons come from Jewish mythology.’” Phoebe read out loud. “’They need a vessel to remain on Earth. Humans are able to dispel this creature by way of an exorcism.’ Hey, regular people can fight these things. ‘Certain protective symbols, if whole, can protect against being possessed by these creatures.’” Piper moved closer so she could look at the symbols. Phoebe was already jotting down the exorcism, and the short PO3 spell that someone had written in the book for them.

 

Piper pointed at one of the symbols on the page. “That’s why grams was okay with us getting that tattoo.” One of the protection symbols there was like the symbol on their book, and the one that the three of them had gotten as teenagers. Phoebe’s idea for sister bonding time. She claimed it came to her in a dream and had drawn it before convincing Prue and Piper to get the tattoo with her. It was a triquetra with a circle.

 

Which, looking back, may have been Phoebe’s powers fighting against the bond to protect them the best way that it could.

 

Crashing from downstairs has the two of them start running towards the sound. Downstairs, the demon from the other place had come to stop whoever might be a threat to Azazel’s plans, and he didn’t come alone…


	5. Chapter 4

Phoebe was the first one to reach the first floor and the first one to be thrown through the air to hit a wall. Piper had just enough time to freeze one of them before being thrown herself. Both of them scramble to find something to work against the enemies in their home.

 

“They have Prue’s power?!” Phoebe yelled as she smacked one over the head with the remains of the table. It was getting ridiculous at how often they had to replace furniture after a demon attack. Maybe they should think into getting homeowner insurance?

 

It would be interesting to come up with reasons for the damage. They could only say burglars before things got even more ridiculous.

 

Piper ducked at what appeared to a potted plant being thrown at her head. “Seems like it!” She throws her hands up and is able to freeze the three beings in the room. The both of them take a moment to breathe as the door opens.

 

Phoebe readies the table leg turned bat and Piper keeps her hands raised. Piper’s freezing ability still didn’t last long, but hopefully it’ll work long enough on the possessed people in the room so they could handle the threat coming in. Hopefully.

 

“Piper? Phoebe?” Prue comes in, dropping her purse at the sight in front of her, and automatically getting on the defensive as the freeze starts to fade. “Duck!” She’s able to throw them with a wave of her hand and give enough time to join the two younger women. “Spell?”

 

Phoebe steps between them with the paper as Piper freezes the two men and one woman who were already getting back up.

“Power of three

 Set these people free

Black-eyed beasts

We vanquish thee.”

 

Nothing happened. “Why didn’t it work? It was supposed to work.” Piper started to panic, the calm from earlier going away in the sudden calmness that her power powered by fear could create.

 

“They’re frozen.” Phoebe stated the obvious, still holding the paper in hand. “Maybe the smoke can’t leave them if…”

 

“I don’t know how to unfreeze them!” Piper fights off the panic. It was supposed to work. Why wasn’t it working? The book hasn’t failed them yet.

 

Automatically, Piper and Phoebe look to Prue, who looks just as lost as them. “When the freeze wears off, we’ll say the spell again.” Prue made the decision for the three of them, trusting Piper to be able to freeze them if the plan didn’t work.

 

At least Piper’s freezing power worked on these demons.

 

Just as the three started to move again, they said the poem again. The sisters with the defensive and the offensive powers were on high alert, even as the one with foresight was ready to help in any manner that she could.

 

“Power of three

Set these people free

Black-eyed beasts

We vanquish thee.”

 

The three strangers opened their mouths in silent screams as black smoke poured out of their mouths. The three clouds swirled before coalescing into one above the collapsed people that had once housed these twisted spirits. The cloud then collapsed in on itself to create a wave of air to blast through the room.

 

The three of them looked at each other before running in different directions. Prue went to the phone to dial for help while Phoebe and Piper checked on the three humans lying so still on the floor. “I have a pulse!” Phoebe yelled out from where she knelt next to the smaller of the two men.

 

Piper merely shook her head. No pulses from either of the bodies that she had checked.

 

“Yes, we need an ambulance at 1329 Prescott Street.” Prue told the operator over the home phone. “Three people are seriously injured. Two of them don’t have a pulse.” The operator must have asked a different question, because Prue looked to her two sisters and the three innocents they had, and took a deep breath before speaking again. “I don’t know.”

 

 

 

**Two Hours Later:**

A black impala made in the previous century pulled up across the street from the house surrounded in police cars. Both of the men sitting in the front were wearing flannel and jeans. The one in the driver’s seat had the expression most akin to fear.

 

The taller one reached over to stop the driver from barreling out and to the rescue. “Dean, we need a plan. We can’t go in there without a cover.”

 

The driver, Dean, looked torn between listening to what his passenger had to say and his instincts. “FBI?”

 

“Or we can wait for the cops to go away.” Sam suggested, eyes glued to where the uniforms were still moving in and out. If this was normal for the Halliwell’s, then they definitely needed help.

 

Dean looked ready to bounce out of his skin at that suggestion. At least until the woman from earlier, Prue, came back outside with a man in the suit. Dean gave Sam a pointed look before going ahead and getting out. Sam just had to sigh before following his brother.

 

They were able to stay out of the attention of both people long enough to overhear Prue answer something the suit must have asked. “I told you, Andy. I’m not really sure what happened. We came home and those three people were here.”

 

“I can’t help you unless I know what’s going on, Prue.” The suit, Andy, told her in a slightly worried tone before he notices the two other men not far away. “Can I help you?”

 

Sam took point, like he usually does when dealing with the civilians. “We’re old friends.” He nods to Prue, inviting her to follow his lead. “What’s going on? Is everyone alright?”

 

Prue stares at the two men before nodding. Even though she trusts Andy more than anything, she isn’t quite ready to trust him with the truth of what it means to be a Halliwell. “We’re fine, Sam.”  


“Fine?! Prue, there were two people dead in your house and one severely injured.” Andy exclaimed, trying his best to show her the severity of what just occurred.

 

Not that Prue really needed any more emphasis than what occurred earlier to tell her how out of depth they were with these demons. At least the book had something dealing with the creatures, this time. “I know, Andy. I’m the one that called for an ambulance, remember?” As the last of the cops finally left, Prue looked back to the manor where her two sisters were in there, most likely cleaning up the aftermath since Piper was in there.

 

“I’m sorry, Prue.” Andy gave her a quick kiss before pulling back. “I just want to help.”

 

Prue just nods, her mind swirling with ideas on how she’s going to explain to Piper and Phoebe the two men that had, eventually, followed her back home. “I know, Andy.” She takes a breath; she has to get Andy to leave before incoming explosions. Figurative explosions. Hopefully. “Still on for Friday?”

 

Andy salutes her on his way to the car and his partner Darryl. “Definitely.” He doesn’t turn around until he absolutely has to.

 

Dean interrupts her thinking with the question whose answer she didn’t even want to think about. “What happened?”

 

She takes a deep breath before turning to face the both of them. “I think we should discuss that inside, don’t you?”

 

They follow her on into the manor. She didn’t even think about the fact that she didn’t tell her sisters about where she had gone, or where the help she wants to get was coming from.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe rubbed her head, upset that they had lost another two innocents. It was bad enough that they couldn’t do anything about the people in her Visions, but to be attacked by possessed people that couldn’t help it? Two of who died? And who knows how many issues the third one will probably have?

 

Magic was supposed to help them save lives, but there just seemed to be more death the deeper they looked into the Vision. She tried doing some research online, but it was hard to tell fact from fiction on there. The books at the library just told stories of yellow-eyed wolves hunting in forests. Online…well, Phoebe found Hellhounds.

 

Unless dogs can look like middle-aged men with jaundice, that had nothing to do with her vision.

 

With both Prue and Piper both working to pay the bills, it was left up to Phoebe to do most of the research in the Halliwell Manor.

 

Speaking of Prue and Piper…

 

Phoebe glances over to where Piper is cleaning up the mess caused by the fight and the crime scene techs. She still doesn’t know why Piper knew anything about black-eyed demons before they had a chance to look at the book. Piper was more romantic comedy and a lot less horror films. That was more Phoebe’s thing. “Piper?”

 

Piper keeps her focus on scrubbing away the dirt and grime. “Hmm?” She answers, just acknowledging that Phoebe had called her name.

 

“How did you know about the black-eyed-demon-things?” Phoebe asked the question that had left her mind during the attack.

 

She pauses in her cleaning, but quickly resumes at a faster pace. “Just something I read a long time ago. Can we drop it?”

 

“No, Piper. Anything that you read about these things could have something about the old yellow-eyed dude in there too.” Phoebe went to helping her older sister pick up the glass pieces. “It’s our job to stop him.”  
  
“Says who?” Piper drops whatever she was picking up to turn to Phoebe with barely controlled fear causing her voice to raise. “Who says it’s our job to save people? Who says it’s our job to stop evil, Phoebe? Who? Who says we even can??”

 

“Piper…” Phoebe tries to cut off the panic that she sees in her older sister’s eyes, but it seems to be lost.

 

“We have these powers that attract all manner of evil.” Piper keeps going, and she knows if she raises her hands everything would freeze. “But we don’t know HOW to stop it.” She suddenly takes a breath, as though forcing her thoughts to calm down. “And I don’t know how to get to the book anymore, Phoebe. It was a long time ago.”

 

The wheel’s in Phoebe’s head turned until suddenly they fell into place. “A spell!” At Piper’s look of ‘seriously?’ she went on to explain. “Well, not really a spell. More like a type of scrying combine with a spell. It’ll be easy!”

 

“Phoebe…I don’t think it’s that…” Piper paused in whatever she was saying as she noticed the front door open. There, standing behind her big sister was two men that she never thought that she would see again.

 

Phoebe hadn’t noticed, yet. “That’s the thing! We were given these pow…”

 

“Phoebe.” Prue speaks up while Piper is shaking her head in panic, stopping the youngest from saying too much. “This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re here to help.”

 

Phoebe stood and turned to face the two men, Piper not far behind her. “Hey, Sammy. Haven’t seen you in forever.” She tells the younger man before facing Prue. “Help with what?”

 

“Our demon problem.” Prue answers, as calmly as she can. She sees the moment when Piper figures out what she did, and the moment the words finally click in Phoebe’s head.

 

Her eyes light up, and it’s as if the world, or magic, has given her the best gift. Phoebe clasps her hands together. “So they know about us being…”

 

Piper’s hands fly up, freezing the room except for the three sister witches. “Prue, you didn’t.”

 

“They don’t.” Prue answers the question Phoebe had been about to announce to the now two frozen men. “They just think that we have really bad luck when it comes to the magical world. Kind of like it was that year in high school.”

 

“High school?”

 

Piper ignored Phoebe’s question and kept her attention on the eldest Halliwell. “Prue…”

 

“We need the help, Piper.”

 

She shook her head. “You don’t get it. They hunt people like us.”

 

 

**FlashBack:**

_They should be working on the science project, but neither of them wanted to read any more about rocks. Sam had been reading from his dad’s journal, with Piper flipped through a recipe book trying to find something different to make in the kitchen. “Sam?” The boy didn’t even look up, just made a hmmm-ing sound. “Do you ever go with your dad and brother?”_

_“Come again?” He glances up at his partner before laying the journal to the side._

_She smiled, still unconsciously covering her teeth with her lips as she did so. “Do you ever go on one of those…hunt things with them? I know you help with the research, but do you help with stopping the things?”_

_“Why are you asking?” Sam deflected. It was second nature to keep the family business a secret, not for someone to stay around after one of the creatures attacked._

_Shape shifter… The likelihood of running across those was slim, but not unheard of._

_Piper shrugged. “Just curious.” After a few moments, she pauses to look back up. “Um…Sam? Do you all hunt just the things that kill people or other things too?”_

_Sam closes the book with a sigh. “Most of the time we only know the things exist because they are killing people. But yeah, dad usually hunts anything supernatural. Figures that they’re all evil.”_

_Piper appears to be lost in thought before concluding about something. “Would you hunt the ghost of a crazy teenager that thinks Phoebe ruined her life?”_

“What are you talking about? Sammy never would hurt anyone.” Phoebe breaks Piper out of the memory, but not from the fear.

 

“They hunt the supernatural.” Piper’s voice goes flat as she stares at Prue. “That includes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written! Ugh.
> 
> However, I eventually forced it to come out to play, albeit grudgingly.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it. I have the beginning of the next chapter kind of planned out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, readers.


	7. Chapter 7

“Being what?” Sam finally asks after the silence went on further than a slight pause should account for. The three Halliwell women looked at each other, having a silent conversation between them that Sam couldn’t decipher.

 

Sam thinks that how he feels might be how the rest of the world does whenever he does the same thing with Dean before the women reached a silent decision and Prue took a step that brought her a bit more between them and her sisters. “Being cursed, or at least feeling like it sometimes with the things that keep targeting us. Right, Phoebe?”

 

Phoebe nods her head, at obviously lying as someone can get. “Yeah. Totally. That’s what I was going for. Yep. Nothing else. Nothing about…”

 

“Who wants something to eat?” Piper interrupts her sister, both men staring at her for a moment at the random interruption.

 

Sam shakes his head. “No thanks. We’re here about the Yellow-Eyed demon. Bobby said you saw him?” He asks Phoebe, whose eyes widen suddenly before narrowing back down. Piper looks at them all before scurrying out and into the kitchen.

 

It took her a moment to figure out Sam was talking about a different type of seeing. “Yeah, I Saw him. Then me and Piper ran into a few black-eyed demons.” Dean looks like a cross between wanting to follow the older sister and staying to hear the rest. “Did you know they possess people? I didn’t.” She asks in an offhand manner, even if everyone in the room could see the slight shaking of her hands.

 

“Phoebe…” Prue moves out of her slightly protective stance to come and hold Phoebe in a gentle hug. “It’s okay. We vanquished them. They can’t hurt anybody else.”

 

“That’s the thing, Prue.” Phoebe pushed down the hysteria and kept her attention focused there and not the two men watching her. “We lost two innocents today, and hardly any more information.”

 

“Where did you go?” Sam interrupted, as Dean started making his way nonchalantly towards the kitchen. At the women’s expressions, he tried to explain. “I mean…where were you when the demons attacked?”

 

“At Mackinson’s. There was a fire about twenty years ago.” Phoebe shrug, trying to keep her tone light enough that they won’t think twice about it.

 

Dean pauses on his way to the kitchen to look at them with his head slightly tilted. “About twenty years ago? Why were you checking that out?” Sam gives a nod in his direction, letting him know that he’d been thinking the same thing.

 

Why would they go to a place that was burnt down years ago for a case that they just crossed paths with? How would they be able to know that the two random things were connected? Or did they even know?

 

Phoebe looked to Prue, who matched the same expression that she had on her face. “Piper!” Phoebe suddenly called out.

 

Both of the men stared at her as if she was crazy, before Sam took the lead this time in asking. “What does Piper…”

 

“What?” Piper asks, her head poking out the door between the kitchen and dining room. Phoebe waved her hands in the air and Piper rolled her eyes but froze the two men, again. “Phoebe. What? Why?”

 

“Asking questions.” Phoebe explained to her sister, before looking over at Prue with pleading eyes. “How can we get help without telling them what we are? What we can do?”

 

Prue looked at them both, before sighing. “I don’t know…I just know we can’t do this on our own.” She looked over at the two men, both still frozen. “I just thought...that maybe, somehow. I don’t know. I can’t lose you two.” She suddenly stares at Phoebe for a moment, an idea coming to mind. “How about a premonition?”

 

“What?” Phoebe splutters out, and Piper keeps an eye on the two men. “I can’t. You know that it’s not like Google. I never know what I’ll get.”

 

“So it kind of is like Google.” Piper calls out the snarky comment, which was not to either of her sisters’ amusements.

 

After looking between both Piper and Prue, Phoebe finally sighs. “Fine.” She marches over to the two men. “Better be something…”

 

**_Premonition:_ **

_Sam clutches his head and bends down as if in horrible pain. Phoebe reaches out a hand to comfort him, even if she knows that it won’t help. This has already happened, or will happen. She can’t control it, but watch._

_“Sam? Sammy?” Dean calls to his brother and hold his arms. “You okay? What happened?”_

_“Vision.” Sam still winces as he opens his eyes. “Yellow-Eyes. I think I saw another one of the people like me.”_

“Phoebe…” Piper hisses out, loud enough that Phoebe can hear her all the way from the kitchen door. “Time.”

 

“Sam has Visions.” Phoebe smiles, as if it’s the best present that she could be given. Considering what they were trying to do, it might just be the answer to their hopes. “We can just tell them the truth.”

 

“Not a good idea.” Piper voices her opinion, while gradually getting even more worried as the seconds tick by.

 

Prue, however, has already moved through the variables and came up with an idea. “It’ll work.”

 

“Prue…”

 

“Piper.” Prue cuts off Piper before she can voice any other objections. “We’ll tell them that Phoebe has Visions, too. But nothing else.”

 

“But, Prue.” Phoebe starts, but stops at Prue’s raised hand.

 

“Like Piper said, they hunt the supernatural.” Prue nods at the two men. “We’ll just let them think that you are like Sam. Hopefully they won’t ask too many questions until after we deal with this demon. Then? We’ll see if there’s a memory wiping something in the book.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are dreaming about an idea...and you want to hurry up and write it before you forget. Some things have been forgotten (cursed brain), but I've caught most of it. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if this is just a one shot or will be extended on. Depends on how I feel, I guess, and how much of a response I get. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and all mistakes are mine. And maybe OOC? I don't know. This is how my sleepy brain interprets things.


End file.
